Battery powered and hybrid electric vehicles are quiet. Some of them are essentially silent. While such vehicles are fuel efficient and their reduced noise levels generally considered desirable, some pedestrians and some drivers of other types of vehicles are conditioned to listen for sounds of an internal combustion engine to determine whether a vehicle is approaching or nearby. When the sound of a conventionally-powered vehicle is not heard, pedestrians and other drivers often mistake the absence of such noise as an indication that no vehicles are approaching or nearby. Stated another way, quiet vehicles can sometimes be dangerous because of their quiet drive trains. Moreover, the safety hazard presented by quiet vehicles can be exacerbated when the driver of such a vehicle is physically or mentally impaired or distracted. A method and apparatus for enunciating or announcing the approach or presence of a group of quiet vehicles travelling together, one or more of which might be operated by an impaired driver, would be an improvement over the prior art.